Operation: L.O.V.E.
Overview Numbuh 3 stars in a romantic musical as the lead girl, but when Numbuh 4 interrupts the play, it becomes a real war on stage between the DCFDTL and the KND Synopsis The episode starts with Numbuh 3 singing a song on a street at night about supposidly being in love with someone who she's never truly met (called "I'm So In Love"), after which she is shown in a bar scene. She finds Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5, who warn her that it's a dangerous world, especially since they are currently in a gang war. She asks them why they are fighting, which leads to another musical number sung by them and the bar patrons - kids from Gallegher Elementary and the KND (called "We're Us and They're Them"). She ignores them and claims she doesn't care, that she needs to "listen to her heart" and find the boy of her dreams. She runs outside to the street scene, searching for her love, who emerges from the shadows - 'he' is actually the Delightful Children From Down the Lane dressed in an oversized leather jacket. Right before a kiss scene between Numbuh 3 and the Delightfuls, Numbuh 4 bursts through the backdrop and confronts her, saying that she's nuts for even considering kissing them. She tries to interrupt, but he goes on, almost revealing he loves her, until he notices that there is an audience, and says instead, "What are my parents doing here?", to which the viewer is shown an auditorium filled with adults, most likely parents, with Mr. and Mrs. Beatles waving to Numbuh 4 (with their faces hidden by programs). Numbuh 1 tells him that "they're here for the school play". Numbuh 4 is dumbfounded because he thought (as the viewer up to this point thought) that the entire thing was for real, and had no clue it was a play. This angers Numbuh 3, yelling at Numbuh 4 for ruining her big finale. The Delightfuls then reveal a master plot to destroy the rest of the cast so they would win the Best Actor award with no competition. They have the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine with them to destroy everyone. Right before firing a laser, Numbuh 3 runs in front of them and says, "Wait! Can't we at least sing the big finale first?" They respond no, and start attacking everyone. Sector V takes over and tries to save all the kids from the lasers. Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 is attempting to sing the finale duet by herself, but no one can hear her over the lasers and screaming. She narrowly misses a laser, and Numbuh 4 tells her to get out of the way. She insists that she has to finish her song first, and both of them are fried by a laser, to which she says, "Maybe I can wait a little longer..." and falls unconcience (as does Numbuh 4). The fight, in the meantime, continues in the background. During all this, the audience believes the fight is part of the play, not realizing their kids are in danger. One parent comments that the special effects are "much better than last year", another saying, "That's my little girl up there avoiding deathly lasers!". The kids eventually win, and it's only at this point Numbuh 1 remembers the audience is still there. His dad, in the far back, begins clapping, and the rest of the audience follows his lead, applauding the cast. In the next scene, we see an empty auditorium except for Numbuh 3 sitting on the edge of the stage, crying. Numbuh 4 comes over to tell her everyone is going to Lime Ricky's Bar to celebrate, and asks her why she's upset. Kuki explains that she's glad the DCFDTL were defeated, but she didn't get to sing her final number. Feeling guilty, he offers to sing it with her, but saying "Well t-th-that depends, what's it called?" to which she replies, "It's called, 'It's So Lovey The Lovey The Lovey Dovey Wuvey!!!". He yells no, and she starts bawling; he eventually gives in and attempts to sing with her. She knows all her lines and dances around, while he stands bored with the script in his hand, saying his line in a monotone. Which he only gets through one line before leaving the stage, saying, "Ah, forget this crud!"; Numbuh 3 chases after him, telling him to come back. *Villain Debuts: **Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **DCFDTL *Locations: Gallegher Elementary Auditorium *2x4 Tech: **'S.P.O.T.F.I.T.E.S.' *Villain Technology: **Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine Trivia *This is the eighth Numbuh 3 episode. *In operas and such, spotlights close and open in a whole new place. There is a joke in the episode that Numbuh 3 runs from spotlight to spotlight. *The school play and most of the dance numbers are parodies from the film, West Side Story, ''where Numbuh 3 most likely played Maria, and the DCFDTL most likely played Tony. *When Numbuh 4 ruined the school play, he tried to tell Kuki that he loved her, but asked, "''What are my parents doing here?". *The musical number "We're Us and They're Them" had many references to various fruits, including cherries and plums. *The three musical numbers in the play were as follows, in this order: #"I'm So In Love" - Numbuh 3 #"We're Us and They're Them" - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, the 'bar' patrons #"It's So Lovey The Lovey The Lovey Dovey Wuvie" - Originally Numbuh 3 and the Delightfuls, ended up as Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. *While chasing after Numbuh 4 at the end of the episode, when the screen fades to "END TRANSMISSION", we hear Numbuh 3 say "Ah, c'mon! You're adorable!!!". Whether she said this truthfully or only to get him to sing with her is unknown. L.O.V.E.